


In Another Era

by Goldsteinscamander



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 11:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16853473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldsteinscamander/pseuds/Goldsteinscamander
Summary: Newt and Tina meet in modern day.





	In Another Era

Newt had taken a flight to the United States to return Frank to Arizona. Unfortunately, the only flight he could get included a stopover in New York. He had a few hours before his next flight, so he decided to explore the city. Unfortunately for him, the Niffler would take a liking to IPhones. Unfortunately for him, the Niffler would walk straight into the safety deposit boxes, rifling through everyone's valuables. Trying to figure out where the Niffler went, Newt sat making conversation with a man named Jacob. He was applying for a loan to open a bakery. Spotting the Niffler, Newt wished him luck and chased after the small creature. In his haste, Newt left an Occamy egg behind. Jacob saw the egg hatch and Newt was going to obliviate him but he ran away. "Thank gosh, no one saw that", Newt said quietly to himself. But someone had. Tina Goldstein stepped around the corner, that she had been observing him from.


End file.
